


little pets get big baguettes

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Floor Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Small Penis, Sugar Daddy, only a little though, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Maybe that’s why it’s so easy for Law to spend Doflamingo’s money- it’s not a hindrance at all. It’s always Doflamingo asking,is that enough for you princess?Are you sure this is all you want?You know I’ll buy this store for you baby, take whatever you want.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	little pets get big baguettes

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like forever since I've posted and here I am giving u some Law taking full advantage of Doflamingo's money. On top of not posting for about 2 weeks, I also didn't beta read this bc I'm a lazy shit.
> 
> But anyways.. Law calls Doflamingo 'daddy' approximately 374684 times in this fic, and in turn Doflamingo calls him 'princess' just as much because it's truly what they deserve.
> 
> Oh also, the title is from 'Diamonds are a girls best friend' by Marilyn Monroe :3 this song is literally a sugar baby anthem, I love this woman dearly for gifting it to us

Law was just testing Doflamingo at first. It’s no surprise the older man finds it amusing whenever Law is a bit bratty, though it is a hard façade to keep up when all he really wants to do is bend to every whim Doflamingo demands. 

It all started when they were staying up late one night, both of them talking about everything and nothing at all. Law happened to mention an old memory of some kind, stating that when he was a little kid he adored collecting toy cars. Law, of course, remembered every detail of his favorite. The color, the name, the style. 

Two days later with still too much sleep in his eyes, Law happened to glance at the bedside table while grabbing his phone only to see a set of keys there. Easy. Like it was as natural as breathing for Doflamingo to find such a vintage car. The only thing Law could do was scramble out of the bed half naked, mansion empty, yet there in that pretty big ass driveway was the exact 1959 Cadillac Law used to admire so many years ago. Mint green, cream interior, silver trimmings, in pristine condition. 

Law rode Doflamingo six ways from fucking Sunday that night. 

Which leads Law to where he is now, casually strolling into Doflamingo’s home office. They have their set days where they spend them together, three days of the week because he’s a busy man after all. So is Law, but he doesn’t have a hoard of businesses to run. 

It’s easy for them like this, no real expectations, both of them just enjoying each other's company. But it’s been a while since he’s seen Doflamingo, the older man being a tad bit _too_ busy for Law’s liking. 

“Hi daddy.” Law greets. 

Doflamingo’s already reclining in his chair with a wide smile. He’s gorgeous, no real surprise there. Decked out in all seven foot two of his glory, thick fingers threading together in front of him. 

“How’s my princess doing today?” 

Law’s heart flutters, can’t help but preen at the little pet name Doflamingo bestowed upon him. 

“I’m good, happy to see you.” Law admits, walking around Doflamingo’s desk to stand in front of him. 

Doflamingo swivels in his chair, and Law doesn’t think twice about sitting in his lap, throwing his arms over beautifully broad shoulders, playing with the blonde hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Is that so?” Doflamingo muses, big hands trailing around Law’s lithe waist. 

“I’m almost ashamed to admit it,” Law teases, tugging the strands, “but I missed you terribly.” 

Law presses a small kiss to Doflamingo’s lips, and as predictable as ever, he follows. At any other time Law would humor him, but today’s not one of those times. Law pulls just out of reach and Doflamingo’s quick to frown. 

“You’ve been neglecting me daddy.” Law pouts, “I haven’t seen you in almost 2 weeks.” 

Doflamingo hums in recognition, nodding his head as if it makes all the sense in the world. Strong fingers rub soothing circles on his skin, and if given enough time, Law knows he could get lost in the sensation of it. 

“I’m sorry princess,” Doflamingo replies, no hesitance at all, “how can I make it up to you?” 

Ah, there it is. Doflamingo really is easy to read. 

“I’m glad you asked,” Law lilts, pushing off Doflamingo’s shoulders to rise to his feet, “I want to go to the opera house.” 

“Done.” 

“And I’ll need an outfit, of course.” 

Doflamingo’s smile is all teeth, “but of course doll.” 

“A dress.” 

That gets Doflamingo pausing, mouth snapping shut, no hint of another quipping remark. It’s always a wonderful sight making him speechless. 

“Heels, lingerie, possibly gloves since it’ll be quite dramatic,” Law continues, turning on his shoes to walk to the side of Doflamingo’s desk, “can you do that for me daddy?” 

Law looks over his shoulder to see Doflamingo looking as if he’s barely hanging on by a thread. Like the mental image of Law decked out in a dress with lingerie underneath is going to be the one sight that makes him break. It makes Law feel powerful, knowing he can make a man like Doflamingo weak. 

“I can.” 

“Of course you can daddy.” Law smiles, glancing away to walk towards the threshold. 

Law stops when he doesn’t hear Doflamingo make a move to get up, fingers curling over the wood while he looks to Doflamingo again. 

“Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to fuck me now?” 

Doflamingo is out of the chair without a second thought, striding up to him, and Law’s laugh echoes down the hallway when he’s easily thrown over his daddy’s shoulder.

┅ 

After that Law gets greedy, simply because he can. Doflamingo doesn’t deny him at all, if anything he seems to be more excited seeing Law use him for his money. It’s thrilling, even if Law knows he can get whatever he wants with his own impressive bank account, there’s something extremely attractive about Doflamingo’s wealth.

Law wouldn’t have ever called Doflamingo his sugar daddy, a simple daddy is fine enough. But ever since he’s taken full use of Doflamingo’s unending bank account, Law can’t help but joke around to Kid, Killer and Luffy that his hot sugar daddy got him something else. They always look green in the face, but Law knows they’re happy for him. 

With Doflamingo it started out as a simple fling that turned into something more, and then more, until suddenly Law was leaving more things at Doflamingo’s mansion. The same vice versa at Law’s condo, there were more of Doflamingo’s shirts and sweatpants there than he could count because he loves wearing them. 

Before Law knew it, his wardrobe was also full of different types of suits, some he wears to work, but most of them for whenever Doflamingo wants to take him out somewhere. Dress shoes, different styles of high heels, a varying arrange of slippers that Law was very adamant on. Alma-Tadema paintings, rare vinyl's. A new dresser specifically meant for his lingerie. Law doesn’t know how many weeks have passed, but his little _testing it out_ turned into him becoming a complete spoiled brat. 

Maybe that’s why it’s so easy for Law to spend Doflamingo’s money- it’s not a hindrance at all. It’s always Doflamingo asking, _is that enough for you princess_? _Are you sure this is all you want_? _You know I’ll buy this store for you baby, take whatever you want_. 

“What has you so lost in thought?” Doflamingo’s entire body molds against Law’s and he shivers, laughing a bit breathlessly. 

“I was just thinking,” Law responds, “nothing in particular.” 

Doflamingo hums, fingers lightly tracing his thighs. Law has always loved how huge he is, nearly a foot taller than Law. He can do things to him that’s never been done before, pin him down, ravish him, make thorough use of every inch of his body. Law gasps at the tickling sensation, Doflamingo climbing higher on his thighs before he swats his hands away. 

“Stop that,” Law scolds playfully, “you’re going to make me burn dinner.” 

Doflamingo, obviously, ignores him, placing his palms back where they were on his inner thighs. 

“You can’t multitask?” Doflamingo teases, baritone rich, lips brushing the shell of his ear. 

“Daddy,” Law whines, the wooden spoon falling out of his hand when a big hand cups his erection. 

“Come on princess,” Doflamingo purrs, “daddy’s hungry.” 

Law cuts the stove off because damn that pasta when Doflamingo’s sounding like he rather eat him out. 

“That’s a good girl,” Doflamingo praises, “on the floor.” 

“H- here?” Law asks dumbly, barely having enough time to reach his hands out when Doflamingo shoves him to the ground. 

Law’s knees dig onto marble and he moans brokenly, growing harder in his boxers. 

“I’ll fuck you wherever I want.” Doflamingo grunts, yanking Law around. 

This is what Law loves the most, when Doflamingo gets rough like this, wrenching his smaller body in whatever position suits him best. Law falls pliant easily, oh so easily, head being guided to the cold marble, ass hiked up and boxers shoved down. They just fucked not even an hour ago, the second Doflamingo entered his condo he had their lips smashed together with a finger driving inside of him. 

Doflamingo’s cum has barely even dried on his boxers and here he is with Law bent over, tonguing around his pucker like there’s no fucking tomorrow. Law wails, spreading his legs as much as his boxers will allow him, Doflamingo’s shirt that Law’s wearing is flipped onto his back. Nothing is left to the imagination, Law knows Doflamingo is admiring the curve of his spine, the bruises on his ass, hickies littering his thighs. 

And he only adds onto it, nails claw at his ass cheeks to spread them apart, long tongue licking in depths only Doflamingo has ever been able to reach. Law’s eyes roll, chest sinking onto the marble, getting lost in the way Doflamingo worships his ass. Spit slides down Law’s balls with every slurp to his rim, Doflamingo tongue kissing him all filthy and absolutely divine. 

Heat rushes through Law quicker than it did the first time this evening, fingers grappling along the hardwood because of the way Doflamingo scratches his ass before smacking it harshly. 

“Oh _god_ baby,” Law sobs, forehead slipping, arms stretching out to keep himself presented, “so good, you’re _so good_.” 

Doflamingo groans, sucking along his rim, spitting and licking open mouthed kisses in a way that has Law’s toes curling, drooling all over the floor. And then it’s gone. Law blinks a little stupidly, in too much of a daze too quickly, but he can’t be worried about that when a large cock is pressing insistently inside of him. 

“Your pussy always tastes the best when it's been used,” Doflamingo muses, “daddy loves eating his cum out of that sloppy cunt.” 

Law keens high in his throat, legs slipping apart despite his underwear still being in the way. Doflamingo drives in a little deeper, and even if they did just fuck, he’s still too fucking huge. Tears quickly cloud over his eyes, blinking them away the more his cock is sheathed into his ass. 

“You’re so easy for me princess.” 

A hand slips around his throat and Law’s tugged up at the exact moment Doflamingo bottoms out, a debauched scream punching out of him because of the act. Doflamingo doesn’t give Law time to adjust, he wraps a big hand around his waist just as tight as the one on his neck and starts bouncing Law away on his fat dick. 

“This right here,” Doflamingo snaps his hips, strong fingers clamping on Law’s pulsing points, “this is why I give you whatever you want.” 

That floaty sensation swims through Law, the lack of air, the abuse on his sensitive prostate. Doflamingo is fucking him with the clear intent to ruin him and Law can’t do shit about it, his arms are hanging uselessly at his sides, so perfectly content with just being a hole. Law only has the present mind to breathe when air is suddenly rushing into him, head knocking up and down pathetically. 

“You don’t ever say _no_ ,” Doflamingo croons, “never _it’s too much_ , you’re the perfect little cock sleeve princess.” 

As if to signify that, Doflamingo shoves Law onto the ground, keeping his hips in place while he rams inside of him. The pace is fucking brutal but so goddamn good, Law’s still wet, spasming with pleasure. Doflamingo angles his thrusts and Law releases a string of moans, whines trickling up to his ceiling because of Doflamingo pressing his head harder onto the marble, fingers adding bruises to his waist. 

“Like this,” Doflamingo groans, hand leaving Law’s head to literally fucking rip his boxers off and holy fucking hell that gets his cock throbbing. 

Law spreads his legs impossibly wide, eyes crossing when Doflamingo drops to his hands, bigger body covering his. With every drive Law is hiccupping pathetically, sweat drenching the front of his shirt, making it so easy for him to slip along marble. 

“That’s it princess,” Doflamingo shoves deep, entire length filling him up, “just lay there and fucking take it.” 

Law is desperately trying to find some semblance of being but the only thing he can literally do is what he was just told, and it’s the most exquisite feeling. Doflamingo’s fucking him long and deep, brushing along his sweet spot with every dirty grind of his hips. Law gets a little lost in it all, barely noticing the tears and drool, the way he can’t stop fucking moaning, eyes stuck in his head. Law loves it all, loves the way Doflamingo fucks him like he means nothing yet says otherwise. 

The next thrust of his cock, Doflamingo shoves a thick finger next to it and Law orgasms stupidly fast. It’s mind numbing, come being fucked out of him by Doflamingo’s dick and a finger prodding away inside of him in tandem. Law is visibly trembling, throat scratchy and sobbing at the onslaught, body overwhelmed with aftershocks. 

“Daddy’s going to fill you up now.” 

Oh, Law’s never heard greater words. He has no energy to fight Doflamingo when his hole grows empty because he’s right there flipping Law over, knees spreading his legs while he enters him hurriedly. Blue eyes that are just as glazed over as his stare intently at Law before slotting their lips together in a kiss that’s so offsetting from the way Doflamingo’s currently chasing his release. It’s a nice mix, Law can’t deny, even thrumming with oversensitivity it’s still mind-blowing. 

Doflamingo’s hips stutter after a few weak thrusts, stuffing Law full and both of them moan against each other. Law’s aware of his own release sticking to the back of the shirt, Doflamingo’s hot seed filling him to the brim. What Law absolutely loves the most is that Doflamingo shoots a large load, it all just pumps and pumps away inside of him, and Law swears his belly swells just a little. 

If he had the energy he’d bring a hand to his tummy to feel Doflamingo’s cock, the bulge of semen. Fuck, Law’s starting to realize all the reasons why he won’t be able to let this man go. Lips brush against his and Law didn’t even realize he closed his eyes, but now that they are he’s utterly exhausted, breathing feels like too damn much. 

“My pretty princess,” Doflamingo murmurs, not out of breath at all and Law despises that a little, but he knows the older man has stamina for days, “my pretty little princess.” 

A kiss is pressed along the side of his mouth, still wet with saliva, Doflamingo doesn’t care- won't ever care- because he spreads more kisses along his bottom lip and chin. Occasionally he licks some of the drool up, and Law is content to lay here and be the muse of such a depraving act. Even though he knows he’s blushing profusely, Law doesn’t make a move to hide it, if anything he smiles a little. 

Doflamingo laughs at Law’s limp form, massaging his thighs, waist, arms. Law, in a slightly mind-boggling way, would almost say the gesture is filled with love. 

“How about you get up and make my dinner now.” Doflamingo borderline demands. 

Law takes that back. 

“You’re a sick man.” Law huffs.

┅ 

“Daddy.” Law whines.

Doflamingo graces Law with a hum of acknowledgment. No spare glance, not a _what is it princess_ , just continues reading whatever document is spread out in front of him. In hindsight, Law should have realized Doflamingo would be doing nothing but working, it’s not one of their set days after all. 

Law ended up with an extra day off, so with nothing else to do, he asked Doflamingo if he could come over. Actually, it was more like Law calling Doflamingo and telling him he was coming over, but he wasn’t denied, so here Law is... being ignored. Intentionally or unintentionally, it’s hard to tell. 

“Daddy,” Law repeats with a pout. 

This time it’s a grunt, and Law’s unamused. 

Law raises from the chair with a huff, striding up to Doflamingo’s desk. Law would say he’s doing it on purpose, but it’s really as if Law’s not even here in this moment. Doflamingo is completely focused on whatever’s typed on the document. Law almost feels the slightest bit of shame knowing he’s working so diligently, yet here he is trying to disrupt that. 

_Almost_ is the key word though. The business world won’t fall apart all in one day just because his daddy stops working. 

“Daddy are you going to pay attention to me.” Law purrs, hands slipping along the desk so that they’re nose to nose. Or nose to forehead is more fitting. 

“I’m busy right now Law.” Doflamingo says, voice booking no room for argument. 

Law’s huff is haughtier this time, making a show out of crossing his arms, and he knows Doflamingo is aware of that because of how his lips twitch. Law ignores the silent order, walking around Doflamingo’s desk. He’s never been denied by Doflamingo before, Law didn’t think it was possible to be fairly honest. 

He doesn’t really know how he feels about that, but if this is how it’s going to be, Law’s going to find something to keep him entertained. With a dramatic sigh while he leans on Doflamingo’s shoulder, a tattooed finger sliding along his jaw, kissing under his earlobe. 

“Daddy,” Law whispers huskily, the first reaction he’s gotten out of Doflamingo all day when he shivers, “give me your wallet.” 

The response is immediate, Doflamingo finally dropping the paper, reaching into his pocket to hand it over to Law without hesitation. Law smiles triumphantly, a small wave of arousal coursing through his veins. It’s fucking hot that Doflamingo doesn’t have to think about something mundane such as money, so sue Law. If he has a hot little sugar daddy that’s willing to give Law his wallet without question, then Law’s going to suck him dry in more ways than one. 

Doflamingo hands it over oh so easily and Law takes it as he plants a kiss on his cheek. 

“You’re the best daddy.” 

Doflamingo playfully taps Law on his ass, reclining in his chair with a grin that shows how fucking smitten he is with Law. 

“Go have some fun princess,” Doflamingo replies, “I’ll phone Vergo on your way down.” 

Law has a pep in his step when he turns, hips swaying. 

“I’d expect nothing less.” Law quips lightly. 

Doflamingo’s laugh is glorious, “we're at your complete disposal doll.”

┅ 

Their time together grows more after the little incident that transpired in Doflamingo’s home office. Law started visiting his work building often, and Doflamingo will stay at Law’s house even while he’s at work, coming home to find him lounged out on the couch reading a book. He seems to be getting just as greedy, because Law will find himself doing the same thing at any moment he can.

Doflamingo also doesn’t work as much as he used to, and Law adores that immensely, though he won’t say that out loud. The moments aren’t all that sexual anymore, sure they still get fucking sloppy in the bedroom, that’s to be expected. But it’s more so just them laying together, basking in each other's presence. Although the former is currently taking place right now. 

Law’s legs are spread wide, laying perfectly content on Doflamingo’s plush pillows while said man is on his belly, eyes closed while he eats him out. Strong fingers are gripping his thighs as if Law would _ever_ think to run away, while his other hand is delicately holding his balls out of the way. Law moans every so often, skin sticky with sweat and his past release. 

If there’s another thing Law loves, it’s that when Doflamingo goes down on him, he takes special care to stay there for at least an hour. Law never has to ask for it, he does the bare minimum actually. When these moments transpire Law is happily content with being nothing more than a pillow princess. Doflamingo has a wonderfully long tongue, curling and licking in depths nobody on this earth ever could. 

“Right there daddy,” Law pats Doflamingo’s head, sighing under his breath. 

Doflamingo complies, lips slick with a sloppy amount of spit, sucking open mouthed kisses on his pucker. Law’s toes curl when it feels as if the tip of his curved tongue brushes against his prostate, Doflamingo literally burying himself as deep as he can go. Doflamingo’s really getting into it now, he’s groaning and panting, slobbering all over Law, eating him out so enthusiastically. 

Law bites his lip when he glances down to see Doflamingo’s hooded eyes already pinned on him, mouth wet, forehead sweaty. Doflamingo wiggles his tongue impossibly deep and Law releases his bottom lip, fingers curling in blonde strands. Law throws his head back onto the pillow when Doflamingo suddenly squeezes his balls, spitting into his drenched hole only to lick it out. 

When these moments come along Doflamingo gets so fucking dirty, he doesn’t care that Law is shoving his face closer to his ass, riding his tongue without abandon. 

“Fuck yeah,” Law whines, planting his feet on the bed to get a better angle and it feels fucking exquisite. 

Doflamingo starts making all these suction motions, nipping sensitive skin, letting Law rub himself all over his face. Doflamingo sounds just as affected if the way he’s groaning is anything to go by, he finally releases Law’s balls and curls his hands under his thighs, tugging him close enough that he can feel Doflamingo’s nose on his sack. 

That tongue of his slathers all over Law’s rim and his whine this time is embarrassingly loud, back arching off the bed yet tugging Doflamingo’s hair harder. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Law sobs, “daddy _fuck_ , don’t fuckin’ stop.” 

Law’s head knocks off to the side, tears quickly staining the pillow and he hardly even realized he was crying. It’s feeling much too good; Law’s cock being neglected, Doflamingo’s fingers digging into the juncture of his thighs, nose nudging his balls with every slurp and open-mouthed kiss. Law’s stomach tenses when Doflamingo licks around his walls, hole empty but then his perineum is being sucked, balls next. 

Law’s hands slip out of Doflamingo’s hair, clawing at the sheets when his cock is swallowed all the way to the root. Law is not big by any means, so Doflamingo’s able to bob his head shallowly, licking his balls, hallowing his cheeks. 

“I’m gonna-” Law’s eyes roll when his shaft is bitten, his warning being cut off by his orgasm ripping out of him. 

Thick fingers push into his hole and Law’s eyes widen, throat scratching on a scream. Doflamingo sucks him off eagerly, fingerfucking him all the same, giving Law so many sensations until he falls boneless on the bed. 

“Princess was a bit greedy tonight, hmm?” Doflamingo rasps. 

Law shivers at the dark tone, blinking his eyes open to see him sitting on raised elbows. Even laying down, it’s still glaringly obvious Doflamingo towers over him, it gives Law a thrill knowing he just used him to get off. Law watches with avid interest at Doflamingo licking his lips, sucking two glistening fingers into his mouth with a groan. God, what this man does to him. 

“You can use me if you want to.” Law murmurs, refraining from saying he needs him to. 

Doflamingo always fucks Law the best whenever he’s already came, the older man has no shame at all using his hole like a fleshlight. With how wet Law is it wouldn’t take Doflamingo long to get off. 

“That’s quite alright,” Doflamingo hums much to Law’s reluctance. 

Law raises an eyebrow, one breath away from begging for it. That is until Doflamingo lifts himself up, flaccid cock and all, Law flicks his gaze to the bed and he whines pitifully, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

“I could eat you out for days,” Doflamingo purrs, the bed shifting as he crawls forward. 

“Shut up.” Law huffs, though he’s blushing profusely. 

Maybe it’s because he was on his front the entire time, but the mental image Law gets of Doflamingo humping his bed while he ate him out and then coming all over the sheets... it does things to Law. 

Law doesn’t flinch when lips glide over his, smooth and still a little damp, he lets his arm be moved off his face and Doflamingo doesn’t waste any time scooping him up. Law hides in the crook of his neck when they’re flipped, sliding his hands under Doflamingo’s back, thighs stretching because of how he’s straddling him. Both of them are still breathing heavily, but the franticness is dying down. 

This is how it is after they have sex now, none of them making a move to get themselves cleaned up, not worried in the least about leaving. They just lay here, and Law wonders if it affects Doflamingo as much as it does him. 

The heart pounding under him grounds Law in many ways. He wasn’t looking for this when he let Doflamingo take him home all those nights ago. He wasn’t in it for the money or for catching feelings, yet here he is months later with a handful of both. 

“You know,” Law starts if only to ignore the way he’s blushing like a virgin. 

Doflamingo grunts and the vibrations of the action tickle Law’s cheek. 

“I tell my friends I have a sugar daddy.” 

It’s a bit bold to say. Doflamingo could have done this before in the past, Law could literally be another fling. Their relationship might not even be serious in Doflamingo’s eyes, but maybe if Law confesses this it’ll mean something to him. 

“And how he calls me princess.” 

_Good girl_ , _pretty boy_ , _little one_. 

Doflamingo laughs lightly, and Law doesn’t really know how to take it. If it’s a disbelieving one, or one of agreement, but when lips brush against his hair Law takes that as a good sign. 

“A sugar daddy,” Doflamingo muses, voice giddy, “and here I’ve been telling my brother I finally found a lover.” 

Law whips his head up and Doflamingo’s smile is already blinding, a palm holding the nape of his neck possessively, other hand curving around his back. Doflamingo tugs him closer as if they’re not already sharing the same breaths, the movement making Law’s soft cock rub along his sculpted abs. Law’s eyes flutter, gasping, nails scratching his back. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Law pouts. 

Doflamingo hums, dragging Law close to plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Pretty little thing like you,” Doflamingo teases, “I assumed you had men lined up just waiting for a chance.” 

The flattering comment, from _Doflamingo_ of all people, leaves Law speechless, staring dumbfoundedly. 

“I was very well trying to lay claim on you,” Doflamingo admits, grin turning wicked, “I would’ve let you wring me dry in the process.” 

Heat crawls up Law’s cheeks- 

“Are you really surprised doll?” Doflamingo taunts, flipping their position without a care in the world. 

Law gasps in shock at Doflamingo’s big cock grinding against his smaller one, thick thighs holding him open. Everything about his words and actions are screaming possession, yet the way he’s staring at Law is with complete devotion, and he feels like an idiot for not realizing this sooner. 

Doflamingo kisses him so soft, softer than he ever has before and Law’s eyes flutter closed, getting lost in the way he doesn’t deepen it. Butterflies tickle Law’s stomach, pressing on Doflamingo’s shoulder blades for more, but he pulls away and Law whines low in his throat. He wants more, and now that he knows he has Doflamingo, he plans on taking full advantage of that. 

“I’ve been yours from the very start.” Doflamingo says, and Law beams. 

“What a lucky man I am,” Law murmurs, wrapping his legs around Doflamingo’s waist. 

Doflamingo licks across his bottom lip, a hand fitting between their bodies. 

“You’re the luckiest, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really had it in my mind while writing this that Law was going to be a fucking brat and just spit out all types of demands (which he sort of did) but I really wanted him to be a full fledged spoiled fucking princess, but my mind went 'these fuckers are in love' and somehow that's how it ended off sksvdk. Ah, but there were so many parts I enjoyed while writing this- mainly whenever Law was 'attempting' to cook and Doflamingo was like 'come on princess, daddy's hungry' hnnnngggggg ~ that entire kitchen scene made me pause multiple times tbh. Also the 'daddy give me ur wallet', yes Law, take that man for all his money.
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
